


Heart Broken

by Purple_Storm



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Storm/pseuds/Purple_Storm
Summary: "My heart is broken, Nino..."





	Heart Broken

My heart is broken, Nino.

  
I'm so devastated since you left me, see you leave just after telling me these words... It hurts me, horribly. "It's better like that", "I'm sorry", "It's not what I wanted" ...   
Okay, I understand but I have this horrible feeling of emptiness, loneliness, I... I feel like I'm dead. The worst part is that I'm not the only one you broke the heart, there were others, not one, not two, more than this. We are four. I don't even believe it. You know what, I'm going to find the one who dared stealing your heart, which was also mine and ... I would tear his, literally and you can not stop me. I'm going to hurt him terribly, so much that it will surpass my own anguish, which is at its height. Nothing will stop me, and especially not you, Nino. I wish you could see him begging me to spare him, not to hurt him ... I will torture him, destroy him, mentally and physically. I'm going to do the worst things to him, I'll take pleasure in hearing him scream in pain, hear him crying.

  
_I..._

  
Nino ...

  
_Come back..._

  
I'm sinking into madness by your departure, fix it, pity ... Don't leave me with all these bad things ... You loved me ? So help me ...

  
_I will destroy him._

  
Please Kazu ...

  
_He will end up dismembered._

  
I am in pain...

  
_His blood will flow, will spread on the ground._

  
Nino ... I'm nothing without you ...

 

\- Come back !!

Ohno was crying over his suffering, laying flowers on the grave of the man who had broken his heart by dying. He was quickly relieved by his three friends who were crying too. He vowed to avenge Nino, cruelly, unjustly murdered, randomly chosen among many others. His last words spoken in a hospital bed before the fatal beep.


End file.
